Struggle Into The Beyond: Van And Margin's Desperate Battle!
It was a calm sunny day near the riverside. Van was having a pinic with his girlfriend Anna. The two looked on as people walked all around ad te birds seemed as calm as they could possibly be. "Whew! I guess people still aren't used to the new look. Thanks to this transformation I've been stared at like some kind of animal." Van laughed Anna chuckled in response "I like it. You're like a human doggie!" A sudden uneasiness was felt in the area, a spiritual pressure like no other. It came from a man who was still struggling to control his reiatsu. "Damn it...if this continues, I'll be destroying everything in where I am." He stared at his arm, seeing his gauntlet as a curse rather than a gift, it gave him no benefits as it will only respond in his need when his in battle. "Anna you feel that?" Van looked around the area "Yea...Van! Its over there!" Anna pointed out near an area where a man was shambling foward Van's face lit up with a smirk "Him huh?" Van started to stand with his hand on his new sword "Anna you may want to back off for this one. I feel a different aura from him." He then smiled in the man's direction "Yo Margin! Been some time huh?" Margin turned his attention to the....dog? "Hey...uhmm..you?" He didn't notice who this man was, but his gauntlet started to shake, and he felt somekind of heartbeat coming from it. "And...do I know you?" Van looked confused at Margin Why doesn't he remember me? Anna tapped Van on the shoulder "Van...ears...transformation." "Ohhh yea!" Van started laughing "Its me Van. We had a bit of a...scuffle in the past. I know I look different but , I swear its me in here." "Oh riiiiiiight! Your the one I almost killed! Nice to see ya again, I do hope your less..you know.. weak." Margin taunted and smiled, this was the guy he was about to turn into ash but also he haven't forgotten how much this guy and the friend of his gave him some hard time. "Weak? Oh no. I was just...well yea. I was weak. But now as you can see I've changed. And now I feel incredible. We can always fight to prove it but, let's chat a bit. What do you say?" Van chuckled as he layed a hand on Magin's shoulder. The reiatsu coating Margin, rejected Van's hand, burning it to an extent. "Sorry, Van, but it seems my reiatsu doesn't like you much." Margin stared at Van's eyes with his murderous looking ones. "You know, I'm not particularly chatty, especially to someone who said *I'll get you and your father next time*....." Van's hand healed from the burn wound. "Looks like this skin is able to take more damage than my old one." Van started to smirk as crystal snowflakes began to fall "I told you I've gotten stronger. I'm not so sure you want to do this." "Van..are you...underestimating...me?" Margin's eyes as murderous looking as they are, changed into its hollowfied forms. "Let's just see...how much...stronger you had become." The shaking of his gauntlet became more intense as it releases a burst of negative ''reiatsu, melting the snowflakes before it even contacted the ground, giving anyone who came in contact with it an uneasy feeling and somekind of electrifying sensation. "Underestimating? I think it is you who is underestimating me!" Van's eyes lit up as the crystal snowflakes reformed turning into daggers than spun in the air. "I'll show you everything you want and more." Van smiled turned into a scowl as he formed a spear in the air ready for battle. "Make your move so I can skewer you." Margin grinned, excited about this fight. His gauntlet became lighter, in contrast to its usually heavy weight, a sign that it wants to fight. He only stood there without moving for a second and disappeared the next, His hand already about to hit Van's face. "Stop insulting me and get serious. Did you think such low speed would be able to harm me now?" Van appeared behind Margin using his increased speed. "'Kumo o setsudan!" Van brought the crystal spear down in an attemp to cut off Margin's head. Before the spear even hit him, Margin's reiatsu shattered it and made the shards to shatter again, turning it into nothing but dust. "Don't want to get serious on someone whose holding back himself. You don't have to, Van, just my very aura is enough to crush you...." "Heh. Holding back? You noticed? But I don't think you should be to into that aura of yours." Van chuckled as he crystallized a part of Margin's aura into a sword. "I can crystallize anything with a mass. And that thick aura of yours certainly has some." "Think you can use it?" A quick reply from Margin, he knows what can happen.....and its not gonna be good. "Use it? No. I just wanted to prove that you need to get serious and forget about that aura protecting you. I want a serious one if we are actually going to fight since I haven't even begun to unleash my power yet." Van laughed "Heh....Serious?" Almost in a flash, small cuts was found on Van's clothes. "You know...if i start getting serious...you might as well be lying on your grave..." "Tch. Here we go. Its about time." Van snapped his fingers causing dozen of tiny crystal bugs to explode on Margin "Don't think I don't have a few tricks of my sleeve." Margin didn't speak, he instead laughed at Van's thoughts that such attacks could actually scratch him. "Adapt....Dominate.....Overwhelm..." Margin paused as he bended over a little. "'Destroy....The 4 words that leads in the destruction of those I fight......The first word *adapt* ....''He had already seen through your crystalized attacks...So you might as well do something else..." He said while his voice crackling, evidence of his hollow power. "Seen through it huh? Fine. Hado 86 Tentai Hi!" Van created a storm of searing fire around him since he was the creator of this technique he bolstered the heat of this flame to extreme proportions. Using his speed, he had atleast dodged the flames but one had hit him but as usual, he didn't care about being hit as he just shrugged it off, his previous abilities involved something about heat so its not a problem for him. He then looked blankly at Van, almost showing no emotion. "What? Did you honestly expect me to say *ouch* ?" "No not at all. I just wanted enough time to create these." Van raised his hands as three dragons made out of the crystalized flames shot up from the ground each surging toward Margin. "Heh." Margin remained still until the dragons drawed near, he then raised his right arm which holds the gauntlet. "Chain Reaction" Multiple energy chains bursted from his arm, all of it then rushed towards the dragons and the moment it hit, more chains emerged from the chains themselves that it looks like it was splitting apart. "Overwhelm" The chains then covered the dragons from every corner, stopping them from there tracks. "Destroy" And all at once, the dragons shattered, leaving nothing but shards and dust. This chains were conductors of Margin's uncontrolled negative reiatsu, taking the appearance of a blackish-red electric currents. Van looked curious "Another new technique? Its that gauntlet isn't it? Heh. Oh well." Van created seven clones of himself from crystal particles. Their voices rang through the area "Let's see you handle all of us." They each created a giant flaming crystal phoenix. "To hell with rebirth Let's make this a scene of madness!" Three of the Van's surged forward at Margin while thee others fired Tentai Hi kido speels at him. The chains in the area all went back to Margin's gauntlet, leaving no trace of it. "What have I told you about crystal attack? As much as hate repeating myself...I'll tell you once more..It won't work, no matter what form it takes." Condensing his reiatsu on his gauntlet, it took a form of a small orb which was colored pitch black. "Cero Negati..." Before he could finish, he saw the girl (Anna) and decided not to use it, it was too dangerous to be used if someone else is in the area. He just used the orb to create a barrier to defend himself from the flames. Van smiled at Anna. And she understood the message vanishing from sight. Van then continued to launch a series of quick sword strikes at Margin before stopping "What do you say we turn this up a notch?" Margin was annoyed at the fact that he had to go defensive, using most of his attacks would cause major destruction. After Anna had left, he grinned, knowing that he can use most of his techniques. "Lets..." By channeling some reiastu on his gauntlet's claws, Margin was able to fire black bladed projectiles towards Van. Van didn't see the attack coming and took the brunt of all the damage. He flew crashing into the trees behind him. "Guah!" Van stood bleeding all over as he grasped his blade "Ride, Nana Warukyūre!" The sounds of chariots could be heard echoing from the heavens as a bright light enveloped the area. "I could do a little better....but let's try not using resurrection for while.." ''Margin thought to himself, he wanted to test what this release could do to him and to Van. He stood still and watched what Van will do next. Van suddenly appeared behind Margin as if through light "You may want to focus a bit harder. This is a diferent stage of combat now." A beam of silver energy came silver energy came shooting from behind Van in Margin's direction "Mekura" Margin tried to block the attack by raising his hands which collided with the beam himself but it was useless. The beam was too much for even him to handle as it lacerated both of his arm and a scratched a part of his face. Noticing he has been injured, he grinned and laughed. "To think that you could actually wound me....Van, you really became strong. But...." He wiped the blood out of his face and licked it. "Still not enough....to beat the crap out of me." Margin lifted his index finger and pointed it on Van. "Cero!" A pitch black cero was fired towards Van, crushing everything on its path. "I don't want you to defeat you. I just want you to quit this madness." Van created a tear in space redirecting part of the blast before being hit by the rest of the blast. "Meh. That was unexpected. Looks like I have to take you seriously even while in this form." Van staggered to stand then surged foward appearing face to face in front of Margin. Suddenly a tail appeared from behind Van going in to stab Margin Margin didn't expect such trick and was stabbed in front. But something unexpected came from his too, as Van haven't pulled his tail of his chest, he took the opputunity to pull that tail along with Van, and as he came closer, he charged and fired a cero directly at Van's face. "WHAT THE!?" Van's face kit up from the light of the cero. Magin holding his tail he couldn't move so he took the full hit of the attack flying back into the into the distance losing an arm. "Hruph hruph....heh. Not bad. " Margin fell to his knees and coughed out some blood, being stabbed by Van's tail was no joke and it hurts. "And this is why I hate guys with regenerative abilities....they piss me off......" He tried to cover the small hole on his chest but the bleeding won't stop. "Damn it..." Van stumbled foward bleeding from his missing limb. "Hrist!" Van's body vanished in what seemed like a flame suddenly appearing behind Margin before firing off another Mekura from the other six tails in Margin's direction. "You've done it already, Van....Nothing that had work once will ever work again.....It seems you weren't paying much attention..or are you taking my words as a joke you shouldn't take seriously?" Margin stood up and confronted the beams, dodging five of them and as for the last one, he canceled it by letting his gauntlet block it. And with a turn, he sent one link of his chains towards Van. "Detonate" The condensed reiatsu inside bursted, causing an explosion on where Van is. Van stood there smiling after he revealed a rift in the air using Kakumyo transfering the blast energy back to Margin "Looks like I'll just have to use your own techniques against you then." "Use them? Against me?" Margin laughed out loud, tears almost forming in his eyes. "Just the thought that my own techniques will actually harm me...." As the explosion and the smoke cleared out, Margin emerged unharmed by it, Margin's ''reiatsu is not someone that would turn against him, He is not someone that would be foolish enough to let Margin be harmed by him. "To me....my own techniques are like cute harmless kittens..Too bad you went to the wrong move.." (Note: The Italic ''words refer to Margin's reiatsu being consious of its own.) Van smirked "Oh reiatsu? Heh. Time to show you what I can do." Van moved his hand motioning in a musical manner causing the spiritual particles of the reiatsu in the area around Margin to form sharp needles sending them in a storm around Margin. "If that whats protecting you, I'll just use its very existance to harm you." "I guess it couldn't be helped afterall." Just as the right moment the needles came in contact with Margin, the needles dissovled into mere reiatsu again on Margin's skin and went to his gauntlet. Margin opened his palm as the gauntlet started to shatter. "Disrespect,'' Keimusho no kanashimi." The gauntlet had disappeared, revealing his right arm's more organic black appearance which spreads out of his body. Spikes emerged from his arms, white lines appeared and Margin gained a red-tattered cape which covered most of his body. "Now....shall we start again?''"'' Van smirked "Yes let's!" He fired a bead of condensed spirit particles in Margin's direction. Margin didn't move and waited for the attack to hit him, and as it did, the cape protected him from harm as the attack did nothing to it, acting like a shield. He then open up his cape and chains came out from his body, heading towards Van but on it way, the chains splitted into different direction, limiting Van's movements. "Detonate" Van vanished into another rift appearing above Margin. "Was that suppose to harm me? Weak." Van charged foward at Margin in a blink of an eye apearing in front of him sending his tails into a stabbing frenzy. "Was that suppose to harm me? Weak." Margin said as he just let the tails hit him again and again, but nothing happened. "I could always pull your tail again and this time, blow your head..." One of the tails of Van was stuck on Margin's body, it seems that Margin's body is composed of his chains with the exception of the heart. The tail that was stuck should probably feel pain of electricution and severe burning. Van smiled as the chains began melting. "Looks like you're getting a feel of one of my favorite techniques. Non-organic materials rot away when it comes in contact with my miasma. I wouldn't grab so freely this time around if I were you." "Oh really, I'd touch you whenever I want." The chains began to reform again as the chains had almsot a limitless supply inside Margin. The red cape engulfed both Margin and Van, not allowing them to escape. Inside, Margin condensed his reiatsu just like what he did before and it had taken the form of a pitch-black orb. "Cero Negativo" There was a large explosion inside but Margin, knowing that his reiatsu will not affect him, didn't care. Van fell to his knees dissolving more and more chains. "Bastard. If I saw that coming I would've breathed out more miasma to erode it away." Van smiled at his broken body before looking up at Margin "Looks like I'm overflowing with more than enough energy for this. Skuld!" Van began shattering as a new body appeared to be breaking free from an old husk. "Heh. No more damage for me Margin. Gunnr!" Van fired of wave of spirit energy waiting until it grew closer to his opponemt before releasing a barrage of shards. "Ehhhhhhhhh?????????" Margin widened his glowing eyes on shock. This is why he hates people with ohh so many and complicated abilities. "Cheater...Making me use such attack, even though you could do such thing to you body....cheater..." Margin had started to act childing, it may be his personality sydrome kicking in. He had once again, covered his body with his cape to block the shards. "I told you I've become stronger. I'm no longer that shinigami you once faced. Prepare for a barrage of new techniques." Van smirked as the shards shattered and covered Margin's cape. "I'm glad you used that 'thing' to defend yourself. Those shards should render it useless for a bit." Van then fired off another Mekura from three of his tails. "Another of those again?" Margin getting annoyed with the repeative use of those techniques, its just too frustrating. He took off the red cape and threw it to the beams, upon its destruction, Margin quickly ran at full-speed towards Van, as fast as maybe the speed of sound. He grabbed him by his shirt and all of a sudden his body exploded with chains. The chain links scattered all over Van, encircling him. Margin himself was somewhere far, trying to regenerate his lost cape, it was a great benefit for him. "Chain reaction: Restrict!" With this words, it had activated the chains to release the negative reiatsu towards each other, completely sealing Van from any movement. "Cero Negativo!" Margin then fired his own cero towards the links, after hitting them, it conducted the energy towards Van, firing it from every angle. "This should shut him up..." "Brynhildr." Van starting breathing out more of the miasma melting the chains enough to free his hands. "Sh!t...its gonna be close!" Van motion his free hand foward "Geirdriful!" A green cross-shaped blast shot foward colliding into a tremenous explosion resulting in both fighters being blown back. Margin landed on his feet, this guy really is giving him some hard time but still......His enjoying this fight, it only happens once in a while so his giving it his best shot. As he was prepared to launch a full powered attack towards Van, wires strangled his body and taking the energy from him. "Baka!" A familiar voice, obviously coming from a girl was heard just as Margin was kicked on his abdomen, sending him flying a few meters away. "Its way past our lunch time, Margin...and food is getting cold." As Margin saw Yukidomari, he quickly trembled in fear, his resurrection form dissolving after being hit by her. "Sorry....Uhmm...sorry.." Yuki turned her face to Van who was watching and politely said. "Please forgive my husband for his unecessary ''actions.." She bowed her head for a second and proceeds into pulling Margin with him. Van stood there confused at what just happened. "Uh Margin? Oh well I guess no matter how powerful you get there will always be that woman there to drag you back down to reality." "''We'll finish this...Van.." Those were the last words heard from Margin as he got dragged down by his wife. The entertainment Van gave him was one of a kind, he'll never forget this one, well, maybe for a very long time he won't. He hoped that, once again, they can clash and fight using all they have.